


It's a Higher Love

by AllTheseLittleWritings



Series: You Wish You Could Paint Our Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dentists, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Reunion, candlelight dinner, laughing, light bondage reference, tooth ache, unicorn hair, waking up from anesthesia, waking up next to your love, wisdom teeth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheseLittleWritings/pseuds/AllTheseLittleWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry has tooth ache, he needs to get his wisdom tooth removed. Louis is there to take care of him, but Harry has some problems remembering who Louis is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Higher Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I have been writing some dark stuff lately and thought that it would be great to light things up and write something a bit more funny. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think about this :)

”You can come in now Mr. Tomlinson,” a nurse comes to say to Louis. He is sitting in the waiting area of a private surgeon's office, reading a magazine.

”How did the surgery go?” He asks, walking to the nurse’s side.

”It went well, there were no complications and we got all the wisdom teeth out. He is still sleeping, but he should be awake in about half an hour,” she tells Louis, walking them behind a white door. The whole office is decorated with light furniture, some green accents here and there.

 

”So I can just sit there? Next to him?” Louis asks, before the nurse opens the door for him.

”Yeah, of course you can. But when he wakes up, he can be drowsy and maybe speak things that are a bit silly. But that is normal because of the anaesthesia. He probably tries to take out the cotton from his mouth but it would be the best if he didn't,” the nurse instructs while she waves a hand in the air to emphasize her words. She opens the door and lets Louis walk inside the room.

”If there are any questions or problems, just ring the bell next to the bed,” she smiles before she leaves them alone.

 

Louis looks at the closing door before turning to face Harry in the hospital bed. He looks peaceful, covered with a blanket. His sock covered toes are out from the bottom of the duvet, Louis sealing his feet with the blanket again. He breathes normally, his cheeks puffy with the cotton wool in his mouth.

Louis takes a chair from the corner of the room, dragging it softly next to Harry's bed. He searches Harry's warm hand under the blanket and wraps both of his hands around it.

 

Louis came to LA to surprise Harry as he has been working there for over two weeks. Louis had decorated their home with candles and made dinner. He waited for Harry in the living room with a couple of wine bottles. A huge smile spread on to his face, as he saw Harry walking in. Harry almost ran to hug him and pepper sloppy kisses onto Louis’ face. 

They drank, they laughed, they ate, they kissed, they tied each other up, laughed some more, kissed some more, used each other’s bodies for pleasure, still laughed, until they fell asleep on the living room floor wrapped with each other and a blanket.

 

Yesterday they were having some breakfast, when Harry's face turned from laughter to pain. He said that it was nothing, while holding his cheek and couldn't finish his half eaten cup of granola. Louis tried to investigate the problem while Harry just said that his molar was bothering and it was nothing. That he would call a dentist later. 

But then the agony turned even worse and Louis had to call the dentist because Harry was trying not to moan in pain. When they got to the dentists, the doctor gave him an antibiotic shot to his gum, because his wisdom tooth was getting vexed. They arranged Harry a time for wisdom teeth removal for the next day, so he wouldn't have any problems with them later.

And here Louis is, holding sleeping Harry's hand.

 

Louis leans his forehead against the edge of the mattress, when he hears soft snuffling from Harry. He lifts his head to see Harry trying to open his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that he gets to wake up next to whenever they have a chance to be in the same place without attracting attention.

”Harry, baby, how are you feeling?” Louis asks softly, when Harry finally opens his eyes. They look at Louis with confusion, Harry not saying a word. Louis looks back at him, the moment turning in to a staring contest. Harry pulls his hand away from Louis, trying to get to the other side of the bed, as far away from Louis as possible.

”Baby, what is wrong?” Louis straightens his back, looking worriedly at Harry.

”Why is there a hot nurse holding my hand and calling me baby?” Harry's voice mumbles, the cotton making his pronunciation softer than ever.

 

Louis looks at him, bursting out laughing. Harry's face is confused as he’s staring at Louis harder.

”Harry, it's me, Louis,” Louis giggles and reaches out to Harry once more. But he doesn't relax, only gets more tense.

”Hello?” Harry asks, his eyes half shut, his head against the pillow.

”You really can't remember me?” Louis questions. Harry blinks his eyes slowly. 

”No,” Harry mumbles, releasing his hands from under the blanket.

”I'm your boyfriend, Louis,” he keeps his hand on his chest, smiling warmly.

 

Harry just stares back at Louis, the memory not keeping up with his head.

”It's okay, it doesn't matter if you can't remember me now. Just get it together later, okay?” Louis raises his brows, Harry nodding. In reality he doesn't even know what he should remember.

 

”How are you feeling?” Louis asks, keeping his hands to himself, even though he would want to touch Harry and make him feel better.

”Okay,” Harry is still wary of Louis, but he finally relaxes against the bed. His hand tries his cheek, his fingers touching the lines of the cotton in his mouth. Slowly he puts his fingers in his mouth, Louis stopping him. Harry looks at him shocked, his mouth half open.

”You aren't supposed to touch your mouth,” Louis smiles and sits back down. Harry nods and puts his hand on his chest. He raises his head to look at the blanket on him, his hand raising to his mouth again.

 

”What if I hold your hands? Would that be okay?” Louis asks, as he reaches for Harry's hands once again. Harry nods, looking at Louis carefully. Louis only smiles, happy that he can finally hold his boyfriend's hand. Harry's face turns into a foggy smile, his giggles filling the room.

”I have a boyfriend,” Louis can't recognize if Harry meant it as a question or just as a note.

”Yeah, I'm your boyfriend,” Louis smiles back, not really knowing what Harry is laughing at.

”So I have a hot boyfriend?” Louis is used to Harry being straightforward. But his drugged-state of straightforward is making him blush like a maniac.

”I guess so.”

 

Harry brings his face closer to Louis', looking him in the eyes. Louis doesn't know what to expect at this point.

”Do we do the… sex?” Harry whispers, his cheeks puffy. Louis lets out a giggle.

”Yeah, we do.”

”Woooow,” Harry breathes, lowering himself back onto the bed, his eyes dazzling.

”I have sex with a hot guy,” Harry breathes and sighs. Louis bites his lips to stop himself from laughing.

 

”Can you prove that we know each other?” Harry asks, his mouth open again. Louis can see the thick balls of cotton in his mouth, them being a bit pink from the blood his stitched up wounds seep out.

”Um, yeah!” Louis lets go of Harry's other hand to get his phone out. He searches through his pictures, not having to look for long.

”This is us from the night before. I came here to surprise you,” Louis turns the screen for Harry to see. Harry looks at it, squinting his eyes, until he finds the right distance to focus his foggy eyes.

”Who are you with in this picture?” Harry asks, turning his eyes to Louis.

”I'm with you,” Louis puts his phone on his lap, taking Harry's hand back into his.

”I don't look like that,” Harry shakes his sleepy head.

”Yeah you do,” Louis laughs.

”Prove it,” Harry raises his chin.

”You like proofs a lot, don't you?” Harry only smiles like he would start to giggle again.

 

Louis takes Harry's picture. Harry looks like he’s on another planet with his anesthesia dazed eyes and open mouth. Louis turns the picture to Harry, his eyes bulging out of his head.

”Do I really look like that?”

”Yes, that is you,” Louis smiles. Harry is always sweet and cute, but now he seems even cuter if it's possible.

”Unicorn in my hair,” Harry says, Louis almost misses it.

”What? Unicorn in your...” Louis cackles loudly.

”Unicorn hair,” Harry sighs and tries to release his hand from Louis. But Louis is too strong for Harry's sleepy hands to be uncaged from their prison of finger.

 

Louis can't stop laughing. He can't even breathe because he is laughing so hard.

”Are you really my boyfriend?” Harry asks, his voice merely audible. Louis calms himself, wiping away tears from the corners of his eyes.

”I am, yeah,” he smiles, his cheeks burning under Harry's tentative gaze.

”Do we dance together?”

”You want to know if we dance together?” Louis bursts out laughing again but its cut short by Harry's sad face.

”You really mean it?”

”Why wouldn't I?”

”I don't know,” Louis is caught off guard, like a secret would’ve been revealed to him.

 

”Would you like to dance with me?” Louis questions, his voice getting higher at the end.

”If I have a sexy boyfriend like you, yeah,” Harry answers bluntly. Louis blushes, smiling shyly.

”You look like you have a great body,” Harry remarks and gets Louis to arch his brows at him.

”How would you like to dance?” Louis asks, as Harry seems so serious.

”I don't know. Just dance. It could be wild or just… dancing,” Harry's voice blurs with the cotton, his vowels mixing with each other. It's hard for Louis to actually understand his words, but somehow he still does.

 

”Okay dancer, we'll see what we can do to that,” Louis smiles and brushes his thumbs across Harry's both knuckles.

”Are you really my boyfriend?” Harry still asks, not believing Louis.

”Do you still want some proof?”

”Mmhmm,” Harry hums, his eyes glinting in the bright room.

”Let's think...” Louis looks at Harry's eyes, thinking about something that only they would know.

 

A light bulb lights above his head, making Louis lean closer.

”If you'd open your jeans and lower them a little, you'd see a clear bite mark on your left hip bone and there would be some scratches on your back too,” Louis winks his eye, raising his other brow playfully.

Harry's cheeks turn bright pink, his hands sweating against Louis' palms.

 

A knock sounds at the door. It opens and lets in the nurse and a doctor.

”Hello Harry!” The doctor exclaims happily.

”I'm your dentist, you can call me John,” he smiles, a chart in his hands. Louis lets go of Harry's hands and stands up to shake the doctor’s hand, introducing himself.

”I have a beautiful boyfriend,” Harry says quietly in his bed. The nurse giggles, hiding it in the back of her hand.

”Look at that ass,” Louis can hear Harry's voice. When he turns to look at Harry, his eyes are trained on Louis' backside.

The nurse can't hold her laughter inside anymore, as she walks out the door having her hand tightly on her mouth.

 

”I'm here to tell you that the operation went well and we got the wisdom teeth out successfully. Here is your prescription for a painkiller that will help with the after pain. Otherwise you are free to go,” the doctor tells happily, giving Harry's papers to Louis. Louis nods and thanks the doctor before he leaves Harry and Louis alone.

”Come on my unicorn, let's go home,” Louis turns to Harry.

 

”Do you twerk?” Harry asks, his brows furrowed.

”Why?”

”You have such fine ass and legs. You are like a… Like a pixie hedgehog man Nicki Minaj,” Harry shakes his head slowly, his eyes staying a little behind from the movement.

”You remember who Nicki Minaj is, but you can't remember your boyfriend. Nice!” Louis laughs, helping Harry sit. 

He puts on Harry's black boots, putting his red jacket on his shoulders. Harry sits on the edge of the bed, his hands tightly against the mattress. He watches Louis' movements and admires his body, like he wouldn't have seen Louis ever before.

 

”Knock, knock,” the nurse comes into the room, rolling in a wheel chair with her.

”I'm sorry I had to leave earlier,” her joyous eyes can't stop looking at the couple.

”It's fine,” Louis smiles.

”Did you know he is my boyfriend?” Harry asks from the woman. She only giggles at his question.

”He is in a demanding mood, so you might have to answer that,” Louis warns her. Harry's eyes never leave the nurse.

”I knew. And so will you when the drugs wear off,” she smiles and comes to stand on Harry's right side, Louis standing on his left.

 

They help Harry to stand up and sit on the wheel chair. The nurse wheels Harry to the back entrance, Louis walking on their side. Louis holds his hand on Harry's shoulder, once in a while touching his neck. It makes shivers run down Harry's back, soft giggles escaping his mouth. They get outside and into their car, where their security is waiting for the couple.

”Thank you!” Louis smiles to the nurse when he closes the door. Harry only waves, a small smile on his lips. The nurse waves back. 

As the car has left the yard, she shakes her head and laughs to herself, pushing the wheel chair inside.

 

\- - - -

 

Harry squints his eyes to the sun that shines straight to his eyes through the light curtains. He turns around in the bed, finding Louis browsing his phone.

”Morning,” Harry croaks, his mouth hurts. Louis turns to look at Harry, a bright smile on his face.

”Morning my hot unicorn.” he greets, kissing the tip of Harry's nose.

”Your what?” Harry laughs, the motion making him shut his mouth and close his eyes in pain.

 

”Do you remember anything about yesterday?” Louis asks.

”I remember that we went to get my wisdom teeth pulled out. That's about it,” Harry sighs, snuggling closer to Louis’ side, wrapping his leg to Louis' hip.

”Well I'll tell you later what we talked about and what not. But before that I'm going to make you a smoothie and give you your pain meds.”

”Sounds good,” Harry hums approvingly.

 

”What else have you planned?” Harry asks, closing his eyes. His head rests on Louis' chest, but not for long as Louis starts to move.

”Before everything, we are going to dance,” Louis says determinedly. Harry's eyes shoot open, Louis rolling out of bed and helping him to stand up.

”But only slow dance, because you aren't supposed to strain yourself,” Louis says and takes Harry's hands into his.

 

They start to sway in the silence that is surrounded by the sun. Harry has his head on Louis' shoulder, their arms tightly around their bodies. Their warm torsos touch each other’s, Louis only wearing some sweats and Harry his boxer briefs.

 

”How did you come up with the idea to dance with me?” Harry asks against Louis' skin, his voice slow and soft. Louis lifts his head, moving his hands to Harry's cheeks. Gently he holds Harry's face between his palms and looks Harry in the eyes.

”Because a lovely unicorn haired man, that I call my boyfriend, told me that he would want to dance with me,” Louis smiles and seals his words with a kiss, before pressing his head to rest against Harry's collarbone. 

Harry giggles, not understanding Louis' words. In the end it doesn't matter, as Louis is turning his wishes to pure gold and memories that will stay with him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me from tumblr at AllTheseLittleWritings or sing-about-being-free :) Come and say hi!


End file.
